Der Verwachsene: Inhaltsangabe
Arthur Conan Doyles Kurzgeschichte Der Verwachsene ist in der Sammlung Die Memoiren des Sherlock Holmes zu finden. Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson werden durch Major Murphy, einen Offizier der britischen Streitkräfte, um Hilfe gebeten: Das angesehene Regiment "The Royal Mallons" ist derzeit in Aldershot, der Heimat der britischen Armee, stationiert. Gestern Abend wurde der Regimentskommandeur, Colonel James Barclay, tot im Salon seines Hauses aufgefunden. Er lag vor dem Kamin. Unweit daneben lag seine Gattin, Mrs. Nancy Barclay. Sie erlitt lt. Diagnose des behandelnden Arztes einen schweren Nervenfieberanfall. Ungeachtet dessen sieht es jedoch so aus, als habe Mrs. Barclay ihren Gatten im Verlauf eines eskalierenden Streits ermordet. Niemand im Regiment und in Aldershot kann sich einen Grund für den Streit vorstellen. Die Barclays sind hoch angesehene Mitbürger. Colonel James Barclay galt als hervorragender, pflichtbewusster Offizier. Und seine Gattin widmete sich der Wohltätigkeitsarbeit zu Gunsten der Armen der Gegend. Und das Regiment "The Royal Mallons" ist eines der angesehensten Regimenter der britischen Streitkräfte. Es war lange Jahre in Indien, konkret in Bhutee, stationiert. Dort hat sich die Truppe große Verdienste bei der Bekämpfung der Sepoymeuterei 1857 erworben. Dies weiß der ehemalige Armeearzt Dr. Watson verzückt zu berichten. Zwar diente er selbst nicht in diesem Regiment. Aber er hatte viele Freunde dort während seiner aktiven Militärzeit. Die beiden Herren reisen also nach Aldershot. Dort gewährt ihnen der örtliche Kommandeur nach einigem Zögern schließlich Zutritt zum Tatort. Eine Befragung von Mrs. Nancy Barclay, welche im Militärkrankenhaus behandelt wird, ist auf längere Zeit nicht möglich. Holmes erreicht dennoch, dass sich Dr. Watson die Kranke ansehen darf. Leise erklärt er seinem Freund, warum: Er möchte gerne wissen, ob Mrs. Barclay nur simuliert, oder tatsächlich an Nervenfieber erkrankt ist. Während sein Freund im Krankenhaus weilt, befragt Holmes das Hauspersonal der Barclays. Dabei ergibt sich folgendes Bild: Mrs. Nancy Barclay hat gestern Abend gemeinsam mit Miss Morrison, einer guten Bekannten, eine von ihr mitorganisierte Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung besucht. Sie ist gegen 22:00 Uhr nach Hause gekommen. Hier bestellte sie eine Tasse Tee für sich ins Damenzimmer. Als aber das Hausmädchen Jane Stewart den Tee zu ihrer Herrin bringen wollte, war die Tür zum Damenzimmer verschlossen. Hinter der Tür war en heftiges Streitgespräch zwischen Colonel Barclay und seiner Gattin zu hören. In dessen Verlauf geschah etwas Seltsames: Mrs. Barclay nannte ihren Gatten David. Das ist ungewöhnlich, da Colonel Barclays Vorname James ist. Überhaupt ist der gesamte Streit ungewöhnlich. Noch niemals zuvor ist ein böses Wort zwischen den Eheleuten gefallen. Kurz nach dieser seltsamen Namensnennung ertönte ein schriller Aufschrei und gleich darauf ein Geräusch, als ob etwas heruntergefallen wäre. Sodann hätte sich der Kutscher über die Terrassentür Zutritt ins Damenzimmer verschafft. Dort fand er die beiden reglosen Personen auf dem Boden. Da der Schlüssel nicht gefunden werden konnte, musste die Tür vom Gang ins Damenzimmer aufgebrochen werden. Das hat die Militärpolizei übernommen. Mittlerweile kommt Dr. Watson zurück und bestätigt die Echtheit von Mrs. Barclays Erkrankung. Er hat dem Personal im Krankenhaus noch einige Ratschläge zur Behandlung der Patientin gegeben. Die beiden Herren untersuchen daraufhin den Tatort. Dabei machen sie eine merkwürdige Entdeckung: Auf den Vorhängen sind Pfotenabdrücke eines kleinen Tieres zu sehen. Dr. Watson tippt zunächst auf eine Katze. Aber das muss Holmes verneinen: Für eine Katze sind die Abdrücke, obschon ähnlich sehend, zu klein. Und die Barclays haben keine Haustiere. Außerdem steht für den Meisterdetektiv eines mittlerweile fest: Was immer auch den Streit zwischen Colonel Barclay und seiner Gattin gestern abend ausgelöst hat, muss sich während der Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung, oder auf dem Weg von dort nach Hause ereignet haben. Da kann nur eine Person weiterhelfen: Nämlich Miss Morrison, Mrs. Barclays Bekannte. Also suchen Holmes und Watson die Dame auf, um sie dahingehend zu befragen. Sie erfahren etwas höchst Interessantes: Während der Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung hat Miss Morrison Mrs. Barclay auf einen verkrüppelten Mann mit einem Buckel aufmerksam gemacht, welcher die gespendeten Kleidungsstücke durchstöberte. Sie erklärt, dies in dem Glauben getan zu haben, dieser bemitleidenswerte Mann brauche besondere Zuwendung. Also ging Mrs. Nancy Barclay auf den Mann zu, worauf sie wenig später erstaunt den Namen Henry ausrief. Im weiteren Gespräch mit dem Invaliden sagte Mrs. Barclay, sie habe ihn für tot gehalten. Der gesamte Wortlaut war für Mrs. Morrison nicht zu verstehen. Aber von diesem Augenblick an war ihre Bekannte wie ausgewechselt. Sie verließ den Wohltätigkeitsbazar geradezu fluchtartig, um nach Hause zu eilen. Das bringt Sherlock Holmes einen entscheidenden Schritt weiter. Denn der Meisterdetektiv ist sofort davon überzeugt, dass Mrs. Barclay diesen verkrüppelten Mann mit dem Buckel näher kennt. Aber um das zu überprüfen, muss dieser Mann erst gefunden werden. Glücklicherweise dürfte das nicht all zu schwer sein: In Aldershot gibt es stets mehr Soldaten als Zivilisten. Und ein Mann mit derart erheblichen körperlichen Beschwerden dürfte wohl kaum ein Soldat sein. Also muss man ihn unter den Zivilisten suchen. Und es gelingt den beiden Herren tatsächlich, den gesuchten Mann zu identifizieren: Von Mrs. Morrison wissen sie, dass er mit vollem Namen Henry Wood heißen dürfte. Er verdient sein Geld durch Zaubertricks, welche er in den Schenken Aldershots für die Soldaten vorführt. Mr. Wood ist alsbald gefunden. Und er erzählt Holmes und Watson bereitwillig seine erschütternde Lebensgeschichte: Vor dreißig Jahren war er, damals ein kerngesunder, gut aussehender junger Mann, als Corporal bei den Royal Mallons in Bhutee, Indien stationiert. Er diente in einer Kompanie mit Sergant James Barclay. Beide Herren hatten zudem noch etwas gemeinsam: Sie liebten die selbe Frau: Ihre Liebe galt Nancy Devoy, der Tochter von Colour-Sergant Devoy, ihrem Kommandeur. Doch Nancys Herz gehörte ausschließlich Corporal Wood. Ihr Vater billigte diese Wahl jedoch nicht. Denn Corporal Wood, obschon stets ein ehrlicher Mann, war ein junger, etwas leichtsinniger und sorgloser Kerl. Sergant Barclay dagegen war ein absoluter Mustersoldat, welcher nie in Schwierigkeiten kam. Er hielt sich stets genau an die Regeln. Und er hatte Bildung: Mit seinem Offizierspatent war in Bälde zu rechnen. Colour-Sergant Devoy hatte also die in seinen Augen bessere Partie für seine Tochter gewünscht. In dieser Zeit brach die Sepoy-Meuterei aus. Bhutee und das Regiment waren alsbald von Aufständischen eingeschlossen. Es war abzusehen, dass die Stellung ohne Hilfe von außen nicht mehr lange gehalten werden konnte. Da suchte der Kommandant einen Freiwilligen, welcher eine entsprechende Nachricht aus der belagerten Stadt zu anderen Truppen bringen sollte. Corporal Wood hatte sich gemeldet. Sergant Barclay übernahm die Aufgabe, einen sicheren Weg durch die feindlichen Linien für seinen Kameraden zu erkunden. Zunächst schien das auch zu funktionieren. Aber dann wurde Corporal Wood niedergeschlagen und gefesselt. Er war, wie er später aus Gesprächen mithörte, von seinem Kameraden Barclay verraten worden. Offenbar sollte er in Gefangenschaft sterben, damit Barclay bei Nancy Devoy freie Bahn hätte. Nun! Henry Wood starb nicht. Aber er wurde schrecklich misshandelt. Das Ergebnis dieser Folter ist sein heutiges, gräßliches Aussehen. Eines Tages jedoch ermordeten Eingeborene die ihn bewachenden Sepoys. Sie waren mit ihnen verfeindet. Mr. Wood wurde, da ebenfalls für tot gehalten, zurückgelassen. Doch er hatte wie durch ein Wunder überlebt. Seinen Kameraden wollte er sich in dieser elenden Gestalt jedoch nicht zeigen. Sie sollten glauben, dass er mit geradem Rücken den Heldentod gestorben wäre. So lebte er viele Jahre in Indien unter den Eingeborenen. Er lernte von ihnen Zaubertricks, mit welchen er als Gaukler und Straßenkünstler durch die Lande zog. Damit verdiente er sein Geld und führte ein bescheidenes, aber zufriedenes Leben. Selbst seine Rachegelüste gegen seinen Kameraden James Barclay erloschen mit der Zeit. Doch dann begann Mr. Wood, Geld für eine einfache Passage nach England zu sparen. Er wollte vor seinem Tod noch einmal die alte Heimat wiedersehen. So kam er per Schiff in England an und verdiente auch hier sein Geld mit seinen Zaubertricks. Er wusste gar nicht, dass sein ehemaliges Regiment jetzt in Aldershot war. Er war nur auf der Suche nach Publikum, also Arbeit, in die Stadt gekommen. Außerdem weiß er, womit man Soldaten unterhalten kann. Er war ja einst selbst einer von ihnen. Und er wollte endlich wieder anständige englische Kleidung anstelle seines bereits erheblich zerlumpten orientalischen Gewandes haben. So war er auf den Wohltätigkeitsbazar gegangen. Und dort hatte er seine große Liebe Nancy zufällig wiedergesehen. Sie war mittlerweile mit dem zum Colonel aufgestiegenen James Barclay verheiratet. Als er das gehört hatte, stieg der alte Groll in Henry Wood wieder hoch. Und so erzählte er Nancy, was ihr sauberer Ehegatte ihm vor dreißig Jahren angetan hatte. Daraufhin war sie fluchtartig nach Hause aufgebrochen. Als Mr. Wood das bemerkte, war er ihr gefolgt. Von der Straße aus hatte er das Streitgespräch zwischen den Eheleuten mitangehört. Und er hat gehört, wie sich Colonel James Barclay aus der Angelegenheit durch offensichtliche Lügen herausreden wollte. Da packte ihn erneut der Zorn und er entschloss sich, seinen Wunsch wahr zu machen. Doch es kam nicht mehr dazu: Denn kaum war Henry Wood durch die Terrassentür in den Salon getreten, als Colonel Barclay seinen geschundenen Freund plötzlich erblickte. Dabei erlitt er, wohl durch den Schock und sein schuldbeladenes Gewissen, einen Herzschlag. Er stürzte tot vor dem Kamin zu Boden. Dabei riss er jene Waffensammlung mit sich, welche letztendlich auf dem Boden gefunden wurde. Mrs. Barclay wurde von Mr. Wood aufgefangen. Sie regte sich ebenfalls nicht. Nachdem er sie sachte auf den Boden gelegt hatte, nahm er den Schlüssel zur Tür. Mr. Wood wollte Hilfe holen. Er überlegte es sich jedoch wieder anders. Denn er fürchtete, die Situation könnte gegen ihn sprechen. So fing er seinen vierbeinigen Freund Teddy, einen jungen Mungo, ein, um dann schleunigst das Weite zu suchen. Teddy stand eigentlich in seinem Käfig auf der Straße neben Mr. Woods Zauberkiste. Aber er war wohl aus dem Käfig entkommen, und seinem Herrn nachgelaufen. Das erklärt die Pfotenabdrücke im Salon. Und es erklärt Holmes' Unvermögen, sie zu identifizieren. Einen Mungo bekommt man außerhalb Indiens und Vorderasiens nur selten zu Gesicht. Also war der Colonel tot, bevor er auf dem Boden vor seinem Kamin aufschlug. Nun gut! Wenn der Untersuchungsrichter dieselben Schlüsse zieht, dann hat Mrs. Barclay nichts zu befürchten. Mr. Wood erklärt auf Befragen, dass er selbstverständlich jederzeit bereit wäre, seine Aussage vor der Polizei zu wiederholen, wenn das nötig sein sollte. Er war einmal bereit, sein Leben für seine große Liebe zu opfern. Und er ist es immer noch. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Haus der Barclays schaudert es Dr. Watson bei dem Gedanken an das, was Colonel Barclay seinem Freund und Kameraden angetan hat. Er ist ehrlich froh darüber, dass Holmes nicht seinen Fall bearbeiten muss. Denn er weiß nicht, ob er über all die Jahre so ruhig hätte bleiben können, wie Mr. Henry Wood. Wie aber will Holmes die Untersuchungen in die richtige Richtung lenken, ohne Mr. Woods Identität zu offenbaren? Zum Glück für alle Beteiligten ist das nicht mehr notwendig. Denn am Barclay-Haus angekommen, erfahren Holmes und Watson von Major Murphy, dass der Colonel laut Feststellung des Militärarztes an einem Schlaganfall starb. Also hat man den Meisterdetektiv wohl umsonst nach Aldershot bemüht. Holmes entgegnet darauf nichts. Er ist froh über den Ausgang dieser Angelegenheit. Denn damit muss er Mr. Woods Identität und des Colonels Verrat nicht preisgeben. Ob Mrs. Barclay, welche sich im Übrigen wieder vollkommen erholt hat, das eines Tages tun wird, das müssen Mr. Wood und sie selbst entscheiden. Soweit wäre also alles in Ordnung. Nur Dr. Watson ist noch nicht ganz zufrieden. Während der Rückreise nach London fragt er Holmes, warum Mrs. Barclay ihren Gatten während des Streits David genannt habe. Schließlich war sein Vorname James. Und Mr. Wood heißt Henry mit Vornamen. Holmes erklärt seinem Freund und Kollegen, dass Mrs. Barclay dies als Gleichnis angeführt hat. In der Bibel heißt es, König David habe sich in die schöne Batseba verliebt. Deren Herz gehörte jedoch einem anderen Mann. So ließ der König diesen Mann im Krieg in die vorderste Kampflinie stellen. Er hoffte, dass er im Kampf sterben würde. Damit wäre Batseba frei für König David. Mrs. Nancy Barclay hat ihrem Mann dies vorgehalten, um ihn zu tadeln. Denn Colonel James Barclay hat den Mann, welcher ihn einen Freund nannte, schlimmsten Qualen preisgegeben, damit Nancy DeVoy für ihn frei wäre. Und damit erklärt sich auch der Schlaganfall. Denn wie Mr. Wood gesagt hat, versuchte der Oberst, sich aus der Gechichte einmal mehr herauszureden. Das hat sein Eindringen ins Haus durch die offene Terrassentür verursacht. Als der Colonel seinen totgeglaubten, geschundenen Freund sah, war dies für sein schuldbeladenes Gewissen zu viel. Deshalb erlitt er eben den Schlaganfall, worauf er gegen den Kamin und sodann zu Boden stürzte. Dabei hat er, wie ebenfalls von Mr. Wood erklärt, die Waffensammlung mitgerissen. Verwachsene